<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's team up by Dudu99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822961">Let's team up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudu99/pseuds/Dudu99'>Dudu99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudu99/pseuds/Dudu99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois lane and her team from two different earths cross paths with each other. two different love stories and one common feisty stubborn Lois lane. this is my first attempt at fanfiction. hope it goes well!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lois Lane/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>Note: this story takes place in two different earths and two different timelines. And eventually, the gangs of these earths are going to meet.</p><p>Earth 1</p><p>Timeline: season 9</p><p>Lois woke up with a start, she looked at her surroundings and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She was sweating. Her heart rate was over the roof. She felt sick and overwhelmed by emotions. Everything made sense now. She remembers everything. She went to the future. And what an ugly future it was. But knowing she can do something, anything to prevent that future from ever coming real made her feel a lot better.</p><p>She left her bed and went to wash her face. She looked at her reflection the mirror. There was a part of her flashbacks that made her heart beat faster and her cheeks flush. She and Clark were intimate. She can remember every little detail. Every touch. And most importantly, how amazing it was.</p><p>She groaned. How can she go to work and act as if nothing was wrong. She sure as hell managed to hide her feelings from Clark before and she was determined to do it again. No matter how hard it was.</p><p>She went back to her bed and she decided that she has to meet with Oliver the next day. She has to find a way to change that horrible future.</p><p>Earth 2:</p><p>Timeline: the jeweler</p><p>"Are you out of your damn mind?" Oliver angrily asked as he strode towards his desk.</p><p>Lois rolled her eyes and walked to his desk and leaned on it "come on Ollie it's not that big of a deal"</p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself "Lois" he looked her in the eye "you are pretending to be engaged to get under the radar of a lunatic" he said as calmly as he could "are you aware of where this could lead to?</p><p>"Of course I'm aware" she put a hand to her hip "that's the whole point of this plan"</p><p>He rounded his desk to stand in front of her "how is Clark actually going along with this?"</p><p>She raised an eye brow "he has no choice. It's either him or somebody else. I'm going to find Chloe and put this crazy person behind bars"</p><p>He crossed his arms over his chest "you're not going to go through with this. It's too dangerous" he said in a final tone</p><p>"I don't remember asking for your permission Oliver" she wanted to smack him so hard "and I don't know why Clark had to come running to you to tell you about this"</p><p>"He wanted to clarify things after our encounter at the jewelry store"</p><p>She snorted "how nice of him" she sighed "sometimes you two talk like school girls. Can't you guys keep a secret?"</p><p>He was about to reply when she lifted a hand in front of his face "I take that back" she glared at him "you two did try to fool me before to keep your secret"</p><p>Oliver went back to his desk and sat on his chair "the important thing is that you're going to stop this nonsense"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Lois was angry now "I'm going through with my plan and if farm boy is too scared to be in the action he can quit" she started to leave "and next time, keep your opinion to yourself, Queen" and with that, she was gone.</p><p>"we'll see about that, Legs" he murmured calmly as he went back to his work.</p><p>Earth 1:</p><p>"Lois knows everything about the future" Oliver said to Clark and Chloe in the watch tower</p><p>Clark panicked "what do you mean? she remembers everything?"</p><p>"How much does she remember?" Chloe asked</p><p>Oliver sighed "she told me about Zod and his troops. And the details of our battle with him. She wants to know how we can find away to stop that from happening"</p><p>Chloe looked puzzled "but she wasn't supposed to remember"</p><p>Clark took a deep breath. What did this mean? Did Lois remember what happened between them in the future? How can he find out?</p><p>"Clark!" Chloe's voice made him snap out of his thoughts "where did you go?"</p><p>"I was just thinking about something" he answered. His cell phone beeped. It was a message from Lois. She was asking him to meet her at the roof of the planet</p><p>"I have to go to the planet" and with that he disappeared in a flash.</p><p>Oliver and Chloe just exchanged glances "If Lois remembers where she'd been. That means she knows about Clark's identity" Chloe said biting the inside of her cheek. they were definitely in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>Earth 1:</p><p>Clark took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the roof of the daily planet. He went outside looking for Lois. She was standing in the middle of the rooftop staring at the sky. Upon hearing the door open, she turned to his direction. Eyes blank. He didn't know what to expect. He was invincible for God's sake but didn't feel like it at all when he was around her.</p><p>"I didn't expect you to be here so soon"</p><p>"I was close by when I received your message. Is everything alright?"</p><p>She looked at him for a moment without answering. Then she walked to stand right in front of him and without any warning, she slapped him. Clark was speechless. He didn't expect her to slap him. But that wasn't just it. It actually stung. Her slap hurt him physically and his reflex was a real one. He looked at her hand. Her bones should've been broken right now. But she was alright as he could see. His eyes went back to her angry face.</p><p>"Are you done figuring out how I managed to hurt you Clark? Or shall I call you kal?"</p><p>"Lois, what the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>"Oh don't you dare pretend to be clueless Clark" she said between gritted teeth "how could you hide who you really are from me? What? You were afraid I would expose you to the whole world?"</p><p>Clark knew there was no going back. This is it. This is the moment he dreaded would come. He'd have to explain to Lois everything about himself. Who he was. And most importantly why he hid his identity from her all this time. But first things first "how did you manage to slap me without breaking your hand?" he asked firmly</p><p>She left her hand in front of his face. Showing him a ring with a blue rock on top "blue kryptonite" he whispered</p><p>"Don't think for one minute that I could've let this go without kicking your ass Clark" she said furiously "you played me all this time!" she pushed him angrily "you lied right to my face. So many times" she pushed him again and he let her. She was so upset and he knew she needed to let out some of it.</p><p>"You chose to make us suffer through many dangerous situations instead of just saving us. Just to keep your secret from me"</p><p>"It was never like that Lois. And you know it" he replied calmly. He gathered himself and stood with broad shoulders. Lois wasn't going to make this easy for him. But he was going to make her see his point of view whether she liked it or not.</p><p>"Then how was it like KAL?" she emphasized his name and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "was it fun watching me say that I love you when I was tied up and being tortured?"</p><p>His eyes darkened "I was tortured too Lois. And I was under the influence of green meteor rocks" he looked at her finger "and from what I can see you managed to learn their uses very quickly " then he frowned "and I remember you saying you lied when you said you loved me"</p><p>"That's not the point" she shouted "you sat there knowing we could die. Or one of us could die. And you didn't even think about doing anything that would expose you to me"</p><p>"Don't forget we weren't alone Lois. It was never about deceiving you"</p><p>"Is that so?" she asked sarcastically "so when you, Chloe and Tess decided to have a party in my head. And tried to deprive me from MY OWN DAMN MEMORIES, you weren't trying to deceive me?" she roared as she pushed him as hard as she could</p><p>He went back two steps because of her push "Lois, how do you…how..?" he didn't know what to say</p><p>"How what Clark? How did I know?" she snorted "I'm sorry did it bother you to know I got to remember what I went through? How can you people even look me in the eye knowing you tried to sabotage my brain?"</p><p>"We were trying to save you from Tess…look, Lois, we should go somewhere and talk about this. There's a lot you need to understand" he put his hands on her shoulders "and I will tell you everything. I promise"</p><p>She waved his hands away "well, too late smallville. I don't trust anything that comes out of your mouth" she slipped off the ring and threw it at his feet "I'm done talking to you"</p><p>"Lois" he went after her "don't leave like this" he caught up to her and held her hand. She instantly went for another slap but he caught her hand before it contacted with his cheek. She tried to pull away, but he didn't let her "let go of my hand right now"</p><p>"Not until you sit down and hear what I have to say about this"</p><p>"Well, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. And you can't force me to do so"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow "as a matter of fact, I can" he gave her hand a small tug and she collided with his body "what the hell?" she was shocked. But Clark didn't answer. He put his arms around her and they were gone within seconds.</p><p>Lois was speechless when, after a flash of colors she found herself standing the farm's living room "what the hell?"</p><p>"Come on Lois, it's not like the Blur never zoomed out of places with you in his arms before" he tried to lighten up the mood a little bit</p><p>She snorted "do you think that your lame sense of humor is going to get you out of this?"</p><p>He shrugged "it doesn't bother to try"</p><p>"Didn't I just tell you that I don't want to talk you?" she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Lois, I think we should both discuss this" he said calmly "we can't keep things hanging like this"</p><p>She sat on his couch "you are right" she glared at him "so, talk"</p><p>He sat on the coffee table facing her. He leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees, and studied her for a moment. She looked furious. And her face was flushed. But all of this didn't hide the sadness and disappointment that he saw in the depth of her eyes. And it hurt him a lot to see her like this. For a moment, it didn't even make sense to him why she wasn't involved in all of this. She was always his rock. Even though the whole world looked at him as the savior. But he really could've never done it without her support. Being around her always made him at peace. She was the source of his strength. And now, he'll try his best to make her believe this. He had to. Because living in a world where she was missing was much less painful than living in a world where she couldn't stand him.</p><p>"I'll talk. But first of all, you have to promise me to try to understand my point of view. And if you have any questions, please go ahead and ask them. Don't hold anything back or think for even one moment that I will lie to you or try to avoid saying the truth" he wanted to hold her hand but knew it was still too soon "please Lois"</p><p>Lois was so angry and hurt by him. But she also wanted to know the truth. She wanted him to talk, because she also wanted to lash at him. She wanted to understand and she also wanted to be able to have this conversation so that she can shout at him once more. Damn it, she wished she didn't throw the ring when she thought she was successfully walking away from him.</p><p>"You're thinking about the ring aren't you?" he couldn't help but smile. It was so obvious that she was thinking about beating him up</p><p>"You have it, don't you? "She asked narrowing her eyes</p><p>"Of course I do, Lo. I can't just leave it lying over there for anyone to find it" then he narrowed his eyes "how did you get it anyway?"</p><p>"Ollie gave it to me" she smirked, proud of her best friend</p><p>"What?" Clark was shocked "how could he do that?"</p><p>Lois shrugged "I guess I mean to him more than I mean to any of you" she then sighed "look smallville, Ollie has always been on my side. And I know without even having to ask, that he tried to convince you and Chloe to let me in on your group of heroes" then she glared at him "I also told him I would forgive him for trying to trick me into not finding he's the green arrow. The one and only time he wasn't straight forward with me"</p><p>Clark gulped. He hoped she wouldn't know he was the one disguising as the green arrow.</p><p>"So smallville, start talking"</p><p>Two hours have passed. With them either talking rationally or Lois shouting while Clark tried to calm her down. Sometimes she would ask and he would answer. Other times he would confess to things he did and patiently try to absorb her angry reactions. Overall, it was a well needed conversation. He could see Lois was still upset, but it was also obvious that she totally believed he was trying to protect her from being harmed like Chloe and Oliver have been so many times before.</p><p>"Put this in that thick head of yours smallville. Trying to hide your secret from me is one thing, while denying me my own memories and trying to deprive me from them is another " she lifted a hand to stop him from interrupting her "I appreciate you trying to save me from Tess. And thus, I understand why you were suddenly reliving the future with me. But I would never justify you trying to erase my memories" her voice was like steel and she had every right to be mad at them for that.</p><p>With that she stood up, but Clark also stood up at the same time which resulted in both of them standing inches apart from each other. This brought a blush to Lois's face even though she didn't want to be affected by his proximity at all. But she couldn't help it. Her brain kept reliving the romance they shared when she went to the future. And knowing he'd witnessed it too wasn't helping her at all. Although they didn't talk about this subject at all during their conversation.</p><p>"I…I have to go" Lois murmured as she began to retreat away from him, but clerks' hands shot out quickly and held her in place. His eyes darkened a little bit "Lois, do you remember what happened between us in the future?" he asked huskily</p><p>Her face turned crimson. How can he be this forward? Her mind screamed. "ahh..erm.i really need to..to go" she stammered</p><p>His face got closer "I thought so" and he captured her mouth with his.</p><p>Earth 2:</p><p>"Explain to me Clark. How is it necessary for Lois to be in the middle of this dangerous situation?" Oliver asked Clark while they were entering his penthouse</p><p>"I don't know Oliver. Maybe because she's Lois and danger is her middle name?"</p><p>Oliver returned his arrow set to its place. While Clark made himself comfortable in one of Oliver's chairs "although Lois's way is faster, and more direct and can get us Chloe and Jimmy faster. But we need to go with a safer way"</p><p>"I'm all ears" Clark said accepting a soda from Oliver "although it won't be safe for us once Lois finds out we're changing plans"</p><p>"You are already under the man's radar. All we need is for you and Lois to talk on the phone with each other and decide on a place to meet" he took a gulp from his soda "and you and I go to that place and find this man using your super hearing and my advanced sensors and BAM, we've got him"</p><p>"The plan looks good. Fast and forward, but how are we going to convince Lois to participate in it?" Clark frowned "she won't agree to sit and wait for us to come back with Chloe. Plus she doesn't know about my powers yet. She'll think we're jeopardizing you and she'd want to offer help"</p><p>"The only help I need from her is not making me worry about her the whole time" Oliver murmured as he took a sip from his drink</p><p>"Super hearing" Clark pointed to his ear indicating that he'd heard what Oliver said, earning him a laugh from Oliver "you're still hung up at her. Aren't you?"</p><p>"She's the best thing that ever happened to me man"</p><p>"You know" Clark smiled with mischief "if we weren't best friends and I knew how much she means to you, I would've made my move"</p><p>Oliver snorted "I would've went after you with my green special arrows" he glared at Clark "I still haven't forget about the kiss you earned when you played my role as the green arrow.</p><p>Clark crushed his soda can and chuckled "she said you can learn a thing or two from the imposter" he said wickedly</p><p>Oliver threw his empty can at Clark "know your limits scouts boy" Clark laughed and Oliver smiled. It was good seeing Clark relax and enjoy his life a little bit</p><p>"Ok, so seriously. How are you going to convince Lois to agree to the new plan?"</p><p>"Leave Lois to me" oliver said and left the penthouse.</p><p>…</p><p>Lois was typing away at Chloe's laptop. Trying to find any clue that could lead her to where her cousin was. A knock at her door made her look at the wall clock. Clark was supposed to call her and tell her where they're going to meet. So there was no way it was him on the door. Unless he decided to just drop by and leave together. They decided they'd spend as much time as they can together. To try and get the attention of who over took Chloe and Jimmy.</p><p>She jumped out of her chair and went to open the door "Ollie!" she was surprised to see Oliver "so did you come to wish me luck with my genius plan?" she teased</p><p>"Actually I came to ask if there's anything I can help with" he said smiling</p><p>"well well, look who's suddenly on board with Lois and Clark"</p><p>He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall "you know I can use my other identity to help"</p><p>She walked to him and put a hand to his cheek "that's so sweet of you Oliver. I really appreciate it" he covered her hand with his "you know I'd do anything for you legs"</p><p>She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she was horrified that Oliver would catch her blushing like a teenage girl. She quickly pulled her hand away from him "thank you Oliver, but I think we've got it covered"</p><p>As if on cue, her cell started ringing "that must be smallville" she hurried to the it and answered "hello dear, I missed you so much"</p><p>Although Oliver knew it was part of their disguise, but he felt like ripping off Clark's head from his shoulders. He continued listening to their phone call and saw Lois write down the location they were supposed to meet at on a piece of paper.</p><p>"Ok, I have to go Ollie"</p><p>"Let me give you a ride Lois. I need to go to my penthouse anyway. I'll drop you somewhere close to the location you just wrote"</p><p>"Thanks Ollie that's so sweet of you. Just give me 10 minutes to get ready"</p><p>…..</p><p>"I don't know why you dragged me here with you Ollie. I'm on a mission. I need to get going"</p><p>"I just want to make sure you are safe. There's a small device you can keep in your pocket and I can know where you are Clark are"</p><p>He went to his bedroom and she followed him "I don't think that's necessary but I'll take it if it makes you feel better about this whole thing"</p><p>He snatched something from his bedside drawer and strode to her "you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met legs, do you know that?"</p><p>She chuckled nervously " um, Ollie, I have to go. So if you want to give me the device" she extended her hand to him "just gimmy"</p><p>To her surprise he took her hand and gently pushed her to sit on his very comfortable arm chair "what the hell"</p><p>Oliver got so close that she had to move back as much as she could. So her back was rested on the chair and his hands were on each arm trapping her.</p><p>"I told you I won't let you get yourself in trouble Lois"</p><p>She was becoming frustrated real fast "what are you talking about Oliver" she tried to push him but the minute she left her hands to push, he snatched something from him pocket. And before she knew it her wrists were handcuffed in front of her "what the hell?" she shouted "dammit Ollie un cuff me right now"</p><p>"I will Lo. Don't worry" He held her wrists and pulled her to him and kissed her forehead while she struggle to free herself from the cuffs and from him "I will un cuff you when i find the lunatic and bring Chloe back"</p><p>"Dammit Ollie you went too far with this" she snapped at him</p><p>He sighed and stood up. She followed suit but he gave her another push and she fell back to the armchair. And before she knew it he has pulled a rope from under the couch and was tying her to the arm chair "there you go. Now I can go without worrying about you doing something stupid and hurting yourself in the process"</p><p>Lois was speechless..she didn't know what to say. She never expected ollie would do something like this..ever</p><p>She was even more astonished when Oliver leaned over and planted a firm but gentle kiss to her lips "see you soon legs"</p><p>"Oliver, comeback" she struggled to try and free herself from the ropes "Oliver, you bastard. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you Oliver queen!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>